vince gets what he deserves
by KatieAngel
Summary: Vince thinks just because he is the owner he can do what he likes, well it's payback time


He stood behind the curtain awaiting his match with much anticipation. Adrenalin pumped through his veins as he stood there. His body tensed, ready for a fight. The upcoming match was between himself and The Undertaker. The Undertakers music blasted through the P.A system and echoed throughout the Texas arena. The American Badass rode his motorbike out into the arena and around the ring. Cheers roaring through the crowd, as The Undertaker made his way into the ring. He stood still in the middle of the ring and pumped his fist. The screams and cheers from his adorning fans echoed throughout the arena. Then a silence filled the arena. Silence. "If you smeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeell what The Rock is cooking" music hit and filled the arena. The cheers from the millions and millions of The Rocks fans, was twice as loud as that of the American Badass. The Rock Made his way down the ramp with his muscles flexing. His eyes were fixed on the American Badass. Staring him down. The Rock was pumped and ready, he made his way into the ring. He walked to all four ring posts and raised his belt. The World Wrestling Federation Championship belt. The Rock, The WWF Champion, The Peoples Champion, The Great One and The American Badass, The Undertaker were about to go one on one. This was no ordinary match, this was a fight to the death! Neither man had ever prepared for a match of this status. This strange match had been arranged by Vince McMahon because he was getting sick of getting his ass kicked by these two huge superstars. So at least a match like this would eliminate one of them! The match announcer came to the microphone and announced the two superstars, and the match. Just as the bell rang to start the match a happy looking Vince McMahon came walking down the ramp to get a ringside view of this extraordinary match up. The two men looked at one another. They stood in the middle of the ring just looking at one another. Then smiles came across their faces. They looked back to Vince McMahon. Both wrestlers started to get out of the ring. A perplexed look came across Vince's face. He started to stand. The two wrestlers jumped from the ring and began attacking Vince. A right from The Rock and a left from The Undertaker. A clothesline from The Rock knocking down the owner of the company. The Rock and The Undertaker lost it, and it was Vince that paid the price. The continued the decimation of Mr McMahon. The two superstars knew they would pay dearly for this ass kicking but they also knew that there would never be another chance as good as this one. Vince had been busted open, blood coming from every part of his body. He was beginning to turn red. The attack continued until From behind the curtains came Vince's bodyguards. They bodyguard's came and pulled the owner to safety. The Rock and Undertaker made their way back up the ramp and into their locker rooms. All they could do was wait to see what Vince decided to do to them. What their punishment would be.  
  
Vince was taken to hospital to make sure there was nothing broken, fractured or the likes. The next night on Raw the punishment would be dealt and it would be severe. All the wrestlers went home for the night knowing that tomorrow would be a huge night.  
  
The next day on Raw Vince's music hit and out he came to the ring. He stood in the middle of it and called out The Rock and Taker. The two superstars came out almost right away. They knew what he wanted. Maybe if they come out quickly he would lessen their punishment, but somehow they doubted it. They both climbed into the ring. Vince McMahon looked at the two in a disgusted manner. The two superstars towered above the owner. Vince gave them a microphone and asked them to justify themselves. The Rock spoke first. "Well The Rock says this.....Vince You're a no good piece of shit owner" The Rock yelled bravely. The Undertaker than put in his two cents worth. "Vince you're an asshole, you tried to kill us!" Taker replied. Vince couldn't handle this. "You're both fired" The owner yelled. "What! What! What!" yelled the two superstars. "You heard me, now back your stuff and get out of here or I'll call the cops on your ass's" Vince yelled now loosing complete control. The Rock and Taker were dumbstruck. Neither moved. After a few minutes of silence, Kane, Chris Jericho, HHH and all the superstars came out from the back. They all made their way to the ring and surrounded it. HHH got a microphone. He said "If they go, we go." Vince McMahon who had since lost all reasoning started screaming and going insane. "Well Vince" The Rock started. "The Rock says it seems like you have one choice and one choice only.......and that is to give us our god damned jobs back." Taker chimed in "Yeah Vince you asshole, you fire us and everyone will leave." Vince knew he was beaten but decided to go for it anyway. "If you all leave you will have no jobs, then what will you do, I won't take you back." Music hit and filled the arena. Out came Shane McMahon. "No Dad I think you're wrong, if you let all these superstars go, they will always be welcome in WCW, with me and Steph." Vince knew he was done. He slowly put the microphone to his mouth and uttered the words "You're all fired, now get the hell out of my ring." The WWF superstars were dumbstruck, they all left the ring, with Vince McMahon going psycho in the arena in front of the Texas crowd, who thought this display of rampant behaviour was ludicrous. Vince McMahon was left in the ring, as the superstars made their way to the exit. On the screen there is a picture of the outside of the arena. There was an ambulance and some paramedics who were making their way into the arena, where the crazed Vince McMahon was. The paramedics came down the ramp and slowly, cautiously made their way into the ring were Vince McMahon was in a daze. The three paramedics pulled a jacket from their bag and stated to put it on Mr McMahon. The crazed man lashed out at the three men who were terrified of the deranged owner. "If you smeeeeeeeeeeeeeeell what The Rock is cooking" blared through the P.A. system and out came The Rock and Taker. The two superstars got the strait jacket onto the psycho Vince McMahon and hauled him out of the building. They got to the ambulance that was awaiting just outside the arena, chucked the WWF owner into it, as it drove off. 


End file.
